Fruitless Endeavours
by Make My Life Colorful
Summary: You've never quite been "on par" with the others around you, despite your efforts. You're struggling to become stronger and more experienced, but that's not as easy as it sounds, either. Maybe, just maybe, you need someone to stay by you through those efforts? Various x Reader, Rated T to be safe


**Oh my God. I'm so nervous posting this. This is my first fanfic in a ****_long_ time(about 2-3 years) and I don't know if I've improved since then or not- Holy crap. Anyways, criticism is welcomed- Flames will be deleted. Thanks!**

**I don't own -Man. And I'm pretty sure that owning a person is illegal.**

"About 10 more minutes, (F/N), and then we can take a rest." The corners of General Yeager's eyes crinkled in that familiar way. His Innocence—gleaming silver pendulums that no one would want to get in contact with—making little jangles as it activated. You, in return, tried to activate your own as well; and failed severely. You concentrated on the tiny black tattoo on your wrist, willing it to bend to your will and activate for _once, _to no avail.

You most likely had been staring it at for a solid 10 minutes when the General's hand landed upon your drooped shoulder. "It's been 15 minutes. You can take a rest for a while." Looking up to your teacher, the whines and complaints you had been repressing all day burst out in a flood of high-pitched, childlike series of sentences and occasional profanities.

"I thought being a parasitic Exorcist would make this goddamn activation easier for me!" The fact that you'd earned another lecture from the General was clear on his face. "(F/N), what have I said about the language my apprentice is required to use?" Well, _crap_. The frustration had caused you to momentarily forget about his strictness in proper language and manners. Your gaze shifted to his feet, trying to look anywhere but his eyes. "S-sorry, Master." The reluctance in your voice and the grudging look betrayed your words mercilessly.

"We should go get food now," he turned around, the pendulums slipping into his sleeves. "It's late and I assume that you must be famished, as well." The thought of having something to eat also cheered you up a fair deal, pulling up what little energy you had left to run ahead of the older man. "Also, I have something to tell you as well—" You never heard him.

"Thank you for supper." You picked up the dishes and piled them up, cleaning up the table and piling them into the sink. _Master's cooking's always amazing—wait. _A frown found its way onto your face when you noticed a soup bowl that was excluded from the neat pile of dishes. You looked back at the pile in the sink. It was perfect…except for the bowl left out in the corner. You've always been a little…_sensitive_ about some things. Like neatness. And cleanliness. You get the idea. Grabbing it off the counter, you attempted to wedge it into the middle of the stack; somehow force it into a part of the neat column of dishes. A set of small bowls went down into the hot water. You let out a small groan and started scrubbing the dishes with a rough dish cloth.

The last plate had been polished clean when the General called you over to the table again, looking particularly more serious than usual. "Yes?" You sat down nervously, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. "I have something to tell you." _Oh god,_ you muttered an unspoken prayer,_ it's about the language. I know it. I can feel it coming._ What he said next completely threw you off your tracks.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you will be completing the rest of your training at the Asian Branch of the Dark Order. I've sent a letter of recommendation to the Branch Head, Bak Chang, so they'll be expecting you when you get there." _What?_ You silently asked that question over and over again. "B-But Master, why? Why am I going there? Why can't I stay here and finish my training here?" You were getting more agitated by each second that passed by, anxiously drumming your fingers against the table and even waving them around in wild gestures. "Am I not a good enough apprentice for you? Is that it? What do I have to do? What can I do to stay?" _Maybe it was because of my language. Or the way I dress. Or—my God, is it because of my Innocence? because I can't activate it at will?_ "Please, I'll try harder at everything! Just let me stay, Master! Please!"

Hysteria started to creep into your voice, panic building up in your chest like a heavy stone. You didn't want to leave. The General was the first person to accept you and make you feel loved since you were taken by the Order 12 years ago. To you, he was like a father you couldn't remember, someone whom you could open up to. He understood you and cared for you. So why was he making you leave now, after all those years of mentoring and spending time together?

"(F/N)." He finally started, cutting you off in the middle of your hysteric rant. "(F/N), listen to me." Wiping away the tears that had begun to form, you blinked at the white-haired man. "Do you remember learning about the Noah Family?" You nodded hesitantly; it was true that you had learnt about them during your times with General Yeager, but only the major bits had remained over time. "A member of the Noah has appeared recently. This may mean danger for both of us; but if we are attacked, there is a high chance that I would be the one they're targeting, what with being a General and all. It's all for your safety, (F/N)."

Nodding again, you squeezed your hands into little fists. "I'll start packing tomorrow."

"(F/N), (F/N)?" General Yeager quietly shook you awake. It probably took him a while to wake you; you knew from what he had told you before. "Yes, Master?" Your voice was groggy from sleep, your (e/c) eyes swollen from all the crying you did the previous night. "Get ready. There has been Innocence discovered in Belgium. We'll be leaving in 30 minutes." Now that woke you right up.

You were practically skipping down the hall into the kitchen. Yup; real mature for a 15-year-old. "We're going on a mission?" He held out a hand to stop you in your excitement. "No, I'll be going straight to the town. _You_ will be going to the train station first to pick up a guest for me, then we'll meet up in Belgium." A visitor? It probably wasn't a Finder; the General wouldn't refer to them as a visitor. They would come around a little more often than those referred to as "visitors".

"Master, what visitor are you talking about?" you asked curiously; you hadn't really had much social interaction for the past few months. "You're aware that my golem has stopped working recently, yes?" You nodded. A few weeks ago, the little thing had just dropped to the ground and stopped working out of the blues. "Well, you see, this person's bringing a new golem for me."

"So I'll just go pick him up at the station and bring him to you?" you asked again, just to make sure. When he nodded, a smile bloomed on your face. "I'll get ready right away!" The handmade wooden knocker on your door clattered against the cherry boards as you hurriedly disappeared into your room, making the General chuckle.


End file.
